Dreaming Wide Awake
by Her Madjesty
Summary: Somewhere, in the middle of the night, he comes to her, and she can pretend that she doesn't miss him anymore.


_A/N Hello all! Just a quick little piece that I imagine takes place the night after 'The Jolly Roger', or somewhere within that time period. Killian is avoiding Emma like the plague, and Miss Swan is feeling his absence more keenly than she anticipated._

_Characters are not mine, but I hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p>Emma was sweating in her pajamas, buried beneath her comforter and some mysterious weight. She grumbled into the night, shrugging the sheets off of her shoulders and trying to cool down.<p>

A hand ghosted over her, taking away the blessed chill from her open window. "What are you doing, love?" Stubble scratched harsh against her cheek as she turned.

"I'm warm." She murmured, wiggling beneath the weight and shoving the sheets down the bed. "It feels good."

"Does it?" The voice purred. Again, he was there, their cheeks brushing as he shifted—at her side, settling above her, _everywhere_.

"Yeah." She would have laughed at the sound of her own voice had her heart not been racing.

"Good to know." There was no mistaking that voice anymore; no one could sound that smug. Emma felt Killian Jones press his lips up against her neck, just barely touching her skin. She sighed and settled in to his touch.

"I missed you." The words traced themselves over her skin, burrowing in and taking hold of her heart.

"I know." She said. His hand brushed by her cheek, and she caught it, kissing his knuckles ever so gently. "I missed you, too."

Blue eyes flashed in the dark. Emma bowed into his kiss as he bent to claim her. They were all gentleness and cool to the touch, sweet in a way she hadn't expected.

They parted, held their breath, and then rejoined.

Emma adored the feel of his lips on hers; they slid and melted together like they were meant to be, gentle in a way that only made her crave more. She pulled his bottom lip in between her own and sucked, listening as Killian caught his breath.

He shifted above her, hand still in place to stroke through her hair. She could feel him pressing up against her, naked chest flat against her own.

"Come back here." He growled, chasing after her as she broke to breath.

"Make me." She chuckled. The moonlight glinted off of her lover's eyes as he came down after her. The kiss was no longer gentle; she could feel him thrusting above her, coming after her lips like they were a prize to be won.

Emma arched her back and plunged forward, tongue diving in to Killian's mouth. He met her enthusiastically, curling around hers and tasting the mint of her toothpaste, the chocolate she just couldn't drive away.

A moment later, his hand was on her, tracing her breasts through her thin shirt. She hissed and pushed in to his touch, pouting against his mouth as he stayed just on the edges.

"Come on." She whined. "Please, Killian."

"Please." She gasped, and so did he, cupping her breast and listening to her moan. His lips moved up and to her ear, nibbling on her lobe as she panted. Scarring on his hand made it rough to the touch, but she didn't care. Her nipples pebbled almost instantly in the chill and the crest, and Killian rubbed one with care, feeling it grow hard and pert beneath his fingers.

"Look at you." He murmured, licking gently behind her ear. "Someone's eager."

"Is it that obvious?" Emma laughed breathlessly. Carefully, she raised her hips to match his own, rubbing against the bulge that had formed there. "Seems I'm not the only one."

Killian growled again and moved back to plunder her lips, leaning heavily on his other arm to support himself. Emma moaned and wrapped a leg around his waist, pushing against him with pleasure.

"Emma." She heard him whispered, a prayer against her lips. "Emma."

"Yes?" She whispered coyly.

"You're wearing a bit much, love." Killian said, breaking from her mouth to meet her eyes. "Allow me to remedy that."

His hook was still attached, Emma realized, only a little too late. Her shirt tore beneath it with ease, falling open. She rolled her eyes and shrugged out of the sleeves, meeting Killian's eye with an exasperated expression.

"Could've just asked." She said, pushing up and against his chest. Killian snarled and dragged her lips back to his.

Her hands were at his waist a moment later, though she wasn't entirely sure how they had gotten there. Thanking whatever gods had shown him sweat pants, she pushed them from his hips, leaving him to shuffle about with them at his knees.

"Feisty wench." He snarled, moving from her lips for a moment. Emma smirked and bucked her hips against his, listening to his breathing as it became more ragged.

The sweatpants were on the floor between one heartbeat and another, and he was back, hand moving over her breasts with passionate reverence. He hooked her pajama pants and tugged, dragging the fabric and steel down against her skin.

Emma gasped, light headed from the feel of the metal on her skin. Killian smirked into her mouth and hooked her underwear as well, moving more slowly as he took them from her body.

"Fuck." Emma swore, bucking up entirely against her will. "Fuck, _Killian_."

"Don't you worry, love." He purred. "It won't be long now." He kissed her again, biting gently into her bottom lip. Emma moaned and wriggled beneath him, pressing herself up against his straining cock.

"That's it." Killian breathed. "That's my girl."

"Killian." Emma growled.

"Patience." He chided. His hand slipped down in between her legs, gently parting her lips as she gasped.

"Look at you." He said, eyeing her approvingly. "You _do _want me, don't you?"

"Yes." Emma gasped. Killian teased a finger up towards her clit, watching as she squirmed. "Please." Emma moaned, thrusting forward once more. "Killian, Killian, _please_."

"Yes." Killian whispered, burying his face into her neck. "Ah, that's my girl." He spun his finger gently around her clit, listening as her moans grew higher and higher.

"Oh—" Emma felt her eyes rolling back in her head. Killian moved and caught her lips again, swallowing her moans as he continued to play.

"That's right." He said, breaking away. "That's it, that's it. Come to me—"

"Yes." Emma moaned. "Yes, yes, _please—_"

XXX

"—_please_." She breathed, bursting awake into the night air. Emma sat up in her bed, trying to catch her breath.

Reality seeped in slowly around her, congesting the room and threatening to swallow her whole.

"Oh my god." Emma whispered, looking around with sleep clouded eyes. There was no one here but her; a lonely room in an empty apartment.

"Oh my _god_!" She moaned, falling back against her pillow. Her breasts felt swollen; her clitoris throbbed. Emma cursed, unsatisfied, mortified, and far too turned on for her own good.

"Oh my god." She repeated, turning over and burying her face in the mattress. "Fuck. _Fuck_."

"I'm so screwed." The bedding swallowed her confession as she trailed her hand down her body, intent on finishing what her traitorous subconscious had started.

"I hate you." She grimaced, moving in slow, almost painful circles. "Killian Jones, _I hate you so much_." The sparks flew up through her body and threatened to consume her. It was fast and pathetic, and Emma arched her back, curses falling off her lips as she flew over the edge.

"I hate you." She whispered, letting the sparks fall over her and sizzle all around. "Good god, please come back soon."


End file.
